


It starts with a surprise

by JessicaMariana



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise visit from Theresa has Martin and her thinking about their future. Martin has dreamt of having a child for some time now, and it seems Theresa has had similar thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It starts with a surprise

There was a knock on the door. Startled by the sudden noise, Martin jolted up from his comfortable position laid back against the pillows. He hurried over to the door and looked through the hole to see who it was, but the hole had been covered - most likely by a hand.

Martin reached for the handle and opened a few inches.

Theresa stood on the other side with a smile of her lips. “Martin,” she greeted him.

“Theresa?” Martin was surprised to see her. She hadn’t told him she was in London. “What- what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” she said happily. “Can I come in?”

Realising he was letting the princess stand in a hotel corridor waiting, he opened the door to let her in. “Of course!”

Theresa stepped inside and went straight to the window to draw the curtains.

Martin liked how comfortable she was around him, and how she did what she wanted but never crossed the line and became too forward.

“It’s nice to see you,” Martin said and immediately felt his cheeks warming up. “I- uhm… I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Theresa replied. She walked around the room to have a quick look before she approached Martin. “You’re alone?”

“Yes,” Martin couldn’t help but to feel both nervous and proud for having had enough wits to ask to get his own room when he’d checked in with the others earlier that evening.

Theresa chuckled. “You’re cute when you blush,” she teased him. She ran her fingers through his hair. “How long are you here?”

“Only until tomorrow.”

“Then we’d better make the most of it.”

Martin interrupted Theresa just as was about to pull him in for a kiss. “What are you doing here?” he asked again. “I just…”

“Don’t worry,” Theresa said. “No one will miss me. I’m supposed to be in London this week. And what I do on my spare time is up to me. Now, kiss me.”

Martin didn’t want to argue even if he could, so he let Theresa close the distance between them and press their lips together. He let his hands roam across the small of her back, pulling at the coat she was wearing. He could feel the heat of her body against his palms through the layers of fabric.

Theresa could feel the tugging and reluctantly stepped back before starting to unbutton it.

Martin watched as she slowly undid one button at a time. He swallowed when he saw how deep the neckline was of whatever she was wearing underneath. All he could see was the long coat, the black nylon stockings covering her legs, and the pair of heels decorating her small feet, making her just a couple of inches taller than him.

“Oh God.”

Martin’s breath caught in his throat when Theresa pulled the coat off her shoulders and left her half-naked. She was only wearing a set of highly-expensive lingerie underneath: a dark blue, striped bra with black lacing around the top edge which fit her breasts perfectly, matching low-cut pants, and the stockings suspended to her hips.

The coat fell to the floor and Theresa stepped forward.

Martin tried to breathe. His pulse was racing, and his cock hardening in his trousers.

Theresa knew the effects she had on him when she was wearing her everyday underwear, so this, she thought, must be something special. She draped one arm over Martin’s shoulder and let the other hand slide down between their bodies. She cupped Martin’s length and stroked it through the rough fabric covering it.

Martin gasped, and against his will his eyes slid shut. He forced them back open to look at Theresa. From this angle, the curve of her breasts pressed against his chest and hugged by the soft fabric was lovely. He reached up to cup them in both hands.

Theresa arched her back to press firmer against his caress.

“Martin,” she hummed into his ear. “Take me. I’m all yours…”

Martin shuddered and his cock twitched. He wasn’t used to hearing this kind of language.

“Lift me into your strong arms and pin me down on the bed. On the floor. Against the wall. Just do it.”

Martin swallowed hard and let go of Theresa. He looked at her for a moment to see if she was serious, and the look on her face blew away whatever little doubt he may have had. He kissed her, wrapped one arm around her waist, and hooked the other in under her thigh and lifted it up to his hip. Theresa grabbed on to the front of his shirt, and they tumbled backwards until Theresa’s legs collided with the mattress and they fell down onto the bed.

They both breathed heavily, having lost control for that small moment. Martin’s nose, lips and teeth ached from the impact, but he could hardly feel it.

Theresa looked up at him and he looked down at her. Her eyes were blown with lust and her cheeks were a soft shade of pink.

“Martin,” she whispered.

Martin shifted more of his weight from his hands to his midsection, pressing his erection against Theresa.

Theresa sighed happily and let her eyes close. She ran her hands down Martin’s back while he started unbuttoning is trousers. She leaned her head back against the duvet and exposed her neck, hoping Martin would kiss it.

Martin got his trousers open and pulled them down enough to get out his hard length. He stroked it leisurely as he started to kiss Theresa, trailing his lips down her jaw and neck to her collarbone, onto which he sucked a small mark of love.

Theresa spread her legs wider and gasped when she could feel the heat of Martin’s cock rubbing against her still clothed crotch.

“I’ll ruin your new clothes,” Martin whimpered between kisses. “Take them off.”

“You do it,” Theresa countered. “I don’t mind either way.”

Martin looked up long enough to met her eyes before looking down between them. A glistening pearl of precome already threatened to drip off him and stain Theresa’s pants, so he hurried to hook his fingers in the waistband of them and pull them down.

Theresa lifted herself off the mattress just enough to let them slide down one leg at a time. Martin then tossed them aside and lay back down on top of her. Theresa saw so warm. Martin could lie there forever.

“Martin,” Theresa repeated for the fourth time that evening. “You’re so big.”

Martin didn’t know how to respond. Suddenly he was speechless.

“I want you inside,” Theresa continued. She smiled at him with innocence, knowing how Martin could easily over-think if he got unsure of something. “I want to feel you. I want you to—”

“Alright,” Martin interrupted. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her dirty talk, but her words and the way she spoke them could alone send him teetering over the edge. “Do you have- uhm…”

“No,” Theresa sighed, and at once looked a little clouded.

Martin cursed himself. Why didn’t he do like younger people and always keep a condom in his wallet? Of course the answer was simple: because he knew someone would eventually find it and make fun of him. But this time he would have taken it with stride.

“It’s okay.”

Martin looked at Theresa with question. What was okay?

“It’s okay,” she repeated. “Just this once. I want you so bad.”

She reached back up and pulled him down to kiss him.

Martin didn’t know what to do, he was so torn. On one hand, he could have sex with her without a condom, she’d given her consent. On the other hand there were a few risks in it, and he didn’t know how to face the consequences if something happened. She was a princess after all and had to uphold a certain public image.

“I don’t know if I can,” Martin said. His face turned into one full of worry.

“You can,” Theresa ensured him. “I would be very happy if you did.”

Again Martin didn’t know how to respond.

“In fact,” Theresa continued. “I’ve been thinking about it for some time now. We’ve been together a couple of years already. Neither of us is getting younger… and neither is Maxi. I know he’s my brother, but I’ve always treated him like a son, him being so much younger, and soon he will be old enough to actually be my brother. I will get lonely.”

“So, you…” Martin’s brain seemed to stop functioning.

“So I.” Theresa punctuated her words with a kiss. “Want you.” Another kiss. “Inside me.”

Martin suddenly felt like crying. In an instant he’d gone from worrying to unbelievably happy. He leaned down and cupped Theresa’s face in his hands. He kissed her passionately over and over until they both had trouble breathing.

“So, will you do it?” Theresa asked, careful not to make Martin worry again.

“I… Yes,” Martin managed to breathe out. “I’d love to.”

“I’m happy,” Theresa kissed him again and let her hands fall off his shoulders. “Now take me.”

Martin reached down and stroked his cock back to full hardness, coating it with the precome dribbling down the length, before lining the head up with Theresa’s entrance.

Theresa held her breath with anticipation. A silent moan escaped her lips when he penetrated her, thrusting in in one slow movement. Theresa’s back arched off the duvet and she hummed under her breath. She looked down between their bodies as Martin kept thrusting until he was fully seated inside her. His ginger hairs and her brown ones tangled up. His freckled skin in contrast to her slightly tanned one was a beautiful sight.

The room fell silent. Martin looked at Theresa as if waiting for her to tell him to continue. Theresa looked at him, her body filled with every possible chemical that made this a moment to remember with pleasure.

“Are you alright?” Martin asked her. When she nodded he began to move.

Martin set up a comfortable pace; it was passionate but gentle. He dragged it out as long as he could. He even stopped a couple of times when he felt like he was going to come and waited it out until he was relaxed again. After more than half an hour Martin’s cock was beginning to feel more sensitive, and Theresa seemed to as well. She was panting under him, grasping the duvet in both hands. She squirmed. She needed more friction.

“Martin,” she begged him. “Harder, please. Faster. You’re making me itch inside and you’re the only thing that can stop it.”

“Theresa,” Martin moaned her name and did as he was asked. Immediately, he felt the familiar coil in his groin but kept pushing on, snapping his hips faster and harder against his lover.

Theresa lifted her feet flat against the mattress and dug her heels into it as she murmured encouragements under her ragged breath.

Martin tried holding back until he felt Theresa come. He knew he’d be spent the moment it was over for him, and wanted her to feel the satisfaction as well. He focused all he had on getting the right angle.

“More!” Theresa commanded, too wound up in the heat and pleasure to care about how loud she was. “Your hand- Martin!”

Martin didn’t have to think twice to know what she needed. He reached down one hand to where his cock was still sliding in and out of her. He had no trouble finding her clitoris, as she’d been sure to tell him exactly how she liked it. He rubbed it gently, trying to set up a pace matching his hips, but he didn’t have to: Theresa went quiet and her entire body trembled as she came. She fluttered around Martin’s reddened, over-sensitive length and he could feel the muscles contracting under his fingers.

Martin tried hard to hold back, but the display Theresa gave him was too much. He stilled above her and buried himself deep inside as he came with a guttural groan.

“Ah, scheiße,” Theresa swore in German, a thing she rarely did in any language. She was spent. She felt like she’d become part of the mattress by the sheer force Martin had put in at the end. She was beyond satisfied.

Martin slumped down on top of her and breathed out. He wanted to fall asleep just like that, but he wouldn’t be so inconsiderate, even in the heat of passion. He pulled out and lay down on the princess’ side instead. He looked at her. She looked at him. They smiled at each other.

“I can feel it seeping out,” she said unabashedly. “I’m sorry about your duvet.”

Martin blushed. She was too forward sometimes. “It’s alright,” he replied. “I’ll live. And it’s just one night.”

“One night we’ll forever remember, I’m sure.”

“I hope so.”

Theresa reached for Martin’s hand and took it into hers. They lay there for some time listening to each other breathe while their bodies cooled off.

 

 

“Could you hand me a pen?”

Theresa held up her hand, waiting. Martin shuffled across the room to fetch one for her.

“Thank you,” she looked up from her paper and at him with a smile. “You’re sweet.”

“I love you too,” Martin kissed her forehead and sat down at her side, watching her solve the weekly crossword. He ran his hand over the round surface of her stomach. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m about to burst,” Theresa said, trying to focus on the puzzle in her hands. “She’s kicking a lot lately.” She joined her hand with Martin’s and caressed the smooth curve.

“She’s going to be tough,” Martin murmured. “Like her mother.” He leaned his chin against Theresa’s shoulder and looked down.

He still had a hard time believing this was happening. Somehow Theresa had convinced her family - the royal family of Liechtenstein - that Martin was the one she wanted to spend her future with. Of course there had been argument after argument, but over time they’d come around, knowing very well of the inherited stubbornness and how Theresa could be much like her mother in these situations. On one hand she was the oldest, and therefore was to lead with a good example. But on the other hand, because she was the oldest, no one expected as much of her anymore as they did of her brother, the king. There were stories in the news papers, but Theresa and Martin ignored them. Martin’s family had troubles believing him when he told them. Simon had even said he felt pity for his brother for making up such a story. In the end Martin had given up for the time being and moved to Theresa in Liechtenstein to be with her when the baby war born.

Finally the royal family gave up, seeing how happy Theresa was with Martin, even though he was a “commoner”, and let him stay.

“Our little princess…” Martin hummed happily.

Theresa smiled, fond of the tons of affection Martin was already giving their baby. She wondered what it would be like when it was finally born. It wasn’t long now; just a few weeks. She had many memories of the past eight months; when she had discovered that was pregnant; when she’d told Martin and how he’d become so flustered that he’d seized moving for a while; the panic she felt when he started crying right after; the happiness of them both when they found out it was a girl…

Theresa sighed.

Martin immediately jolted upright at her side and looked at her with worry. Knowing the question he was about to form, Theresa replied: “I’m alright. Stop worrying.”

Martin took a deep breath through his nose and tried to calm down. He’d been on edge since last time the doctor had been over and told them that the due date was approaching. He didn’t want to worry, knowing it upset Theresa even though she didn’t say it, but it was an instinctive reaction.

“Maybe it would be better if I wasn’t here,” he’d said a few times already, and Theresa had insisted on him being at her side. She didn’t want to do this alone. Besides, Martin had in the beginning been the one to insist on coming to Liechtenstein. Now it was too late - Theresa had gotten comfortable having him around, and if he left, she’d worry even more than when he panicked.

“We’ll be alright,” she said and stroked her hand over Martin’s before getting back to her puzzle. “Trust me, Martin.”

 

 

“Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God.”

Martin paced back and forth. He was sweating, he was freezing, he had a hard time to breathe, and he didn’t know what to do. It was time.

Theresa had gone into labour the previous night. Luckily they’d been at the hospital for a few days now, in preparation for what was finally happening.

It’s actually happening!, Martin thought to himself and rand his hands through his hair. He was panicking, just like he’d promised Theresa not to. He couldn’t remember why he wasn’t in her room. With her. Holding her hand. What am I doing?

He rushed through the corridor to the room from which the screaming came. He opened and stepped inside. The doctors and nurses were busy taking care of Theresa who lay on the bed, legs spread wide, panting and groaning. She managed to glance up between pushes and saw Martin at the door.

“Martin,” she breathed and reached out one hand towards him.

He hurried over and took it in both of his, wincing at the force of her grip, but biting together. This was no time for him to complain.

“It’ll be alright,” he said and looked at the doctor in charge.

“It’s coming along good,” he said. “Now I need you to push.”

Theresa did as she was told and screamed. She ducked her head forward and squeezed Martin’s hand tighter. She pushed over and over until finally the doctor and Theresa in unison let out a huff of relief and the couple was presented a healthy baby girl.

Martin cried, he was so happy. Theresa did as well, although much quieter, being more exhausted than she’d ever remember being. She was handed her baby and she cradled it in her arms with a soft smile of her lips.

Martin brushed back the damp curls from her sweaty forehead and kissed her gently. He’d never been happier. They looked at their daughter together. She was so beautiful. Martin couldn’t wait to hold her. He reached up and softly put his pinky against the baby’s hand, watching as she gripped it. She was so small.

“We’ll be alright, Martin,” Theresa whispered tiredly.

“Yes, we’ll be alright,” he murmured.

 

 

Martin stirred. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He shuffled through the bedroom to the bathroom. He had a smile on his lips. Blind by the darkness, he did his business and went back to bed. He stretched out his arm to drape it over Theresa, but her space was empty. He looked up with bleary eyes, wondering where she was. Then he realised she must be with their daughter, and went back to sleep.

Later that morning, with the sun spreading a dim light through the curtains into the bedroom, Martin opened his eyes again. Confused, he sat up and looked around. He couldn’t remember where he was at first, but then remember that the room looked familiar. It was the London hotel he’d stayed in earlier that year, during work.

Oh yeah, I must be on a job, Martin thought to himself.

He picked up his phone from the night stand and searched through his contacts for Theresa’s number. He pressed “dial” and put the phone to his ear.

“Hello,” Theresa’s familiar voice greeted him.

“Hi,” Martin sighed happily. “How are you?”

“Busy as always,” she replied. “You know, I was going to surprise you, but since you called… I’m in London.”

“You’re…” Martin was even more confused now. That didn’t make sense. Why would Theresa be travelling so soon after having their child? And why was he there anyway?

“Uhm, Theresa,” Martin said. His pulse began to rise. “We’ll be alright, right?”

There was a slight moment of silence. “What do you mean?” she sounded genuinely puzzled.

Oh God. Martin sank back down onto the bed, feeling his knees buckle beneath him.

“How is everyone? Maxi and… the others?” he asked, trying to sound as calm as he could.

“Why?” Theresa wondered. “You never ask about my family. Is something wrong?”

“No, not at all.”

‘My family’, she said. Martin felt his eyes sting. This was a cruel joke. It must be. He quickly started browsing through the photo gallery on his phone, but there was nothing but pictures of the places he’d been to, and one of Theresa. Alone.

As realisation hit him, Martin felt all joy wash away.

“Martin? Martin!” Theresa was still on on the other line, shouting for him to tell her what was wrong.

It was a dream. It was just a dream.

Martin began to pace back and forth through the room. His phone continuously buzzed on the bed. Theresa tried to reach him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Martin automatically went to open. Theresa hurried in, asking him what was wrong and why he’d cut her off.

“Are you alright?” she wondered, her face full of worry. She grabbed Martin by both arms and held him in front of her.

He looked at her. She was wearing a long coat, black stockings and a pair of heels that made her just a couple of inches taller than him. It was an intense moment of deja vu. He had to take a step back. He had to tell her.

“I’m sorry,” he began. “I… I think I just had the most awful dream.”

He asked her to sit down with him as he told her everything: how happy they’d been, how long it had felt, how in the end it had all turned out alright until he’d woken up that morning.

“The thing is,” he continued. “It started almost just like this.”

Theresa looked at him. He facial expression had softened somewhat, and she was smiling now.

“Wow,” she said quietly, taken by the story.

“I’m just so disappointed that it wasn’t real,” Martin began to cry, having felt the lump in his throat for some time now, and buried his face in his hands.

“Martin,” Theresa put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. “Remember I told you that I wanted it to be a surprise I was in London?”

Martin looked up and nodded.

“Well, to be honest, your dream wasn’t very far off,” she smiled shyly and looked down at her feet. “You don’t have to feel disappointed, because your dream will be real soon enough.”

“Wh- what are you saying?”

“Do you remember what happened last time we saw each other? Well, let’s just say your dream will come true, just a little sooner than expected.”

Martin stared at her in shock. She looked up at him.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
